


360 °

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (failed) humor, BOTH, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, a bit of smut in #4, but indicated switching!ongniel in #5, depending on my mood, in #6, in drabble #3, ongnieljin, top!daniel in #4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: No matter what will happen, no matter what will change, no matter what twists and turns we have to face, I will always take a full turn back to you.AKA an Ongniel Drabble Collection:1. Never let go (Fluff, established relationship)2. One Fine Day (Angst-y)3. Sweet Bliss (Fluff, established relationship, Mpreg [preg!Daniel])4. One More Night ([M], a tiny bit of smut, angst [but its not Ong suffering for once])5. Mornings After (Fluff, established relationship, newlyweds!Ongniel)6. Too Big (Humor)7. Chocolate ice cream (Ongnieljin fluff)8. For Him (Established Relationship, Angst)He would quietly endure the pain and his doubts if it meant Seongwoo's hard work would pay off. He could do it. For Seongwoo.





	1. Never let go (Fluff, Established Relationship)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Welcome to this mess :D  
> Some may have guessed it already, 360 ° is a reference to Ong's super genius comment on ep 11, meaning someone basically turns around and will still be at the same spot, just like how no matter the circumstances Ongniel will always go back to each other (or at least one of them).  
> I literally have a lot of different prompts for Ongniel but like 40 % are actually started and in the end I'm only satisfied with 10 %. All the smaller stories are not enough for an independent oneshot but it would be a pity to "throw them away". And because Ongniel is seriously lacking some stuff, this is gonna be a collection of word vomit!  
> It will be a mix of fluff, angst, pining, established relationship, funny and romantic and so on~  
> But to start off nicely, something fluffy and cute  
> Please enjoy!

He took a look at the other in front of him, their hands connecting each other.

The way the water fountain spew water at them on this hot summer day felt refreshing to his body but the only thing occupying his mind was how his boyfriend looked absolutely stunning, laughing at the water drops touching his smooth skin and how his slightly wet hair clinged to his forehead. He excitedly pointed at the rainbow that was formed thanks to the water and the sun coming together.  
He was sure he has never been more in love with anyone in his whole life.

The other's laughter filled him with such warm emotions he couldn't help looking at his love with a soft smile as well.  
When his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck with that bright smile he so adored he couldn't help laughing along with him. He immediately wrapped his own arms around his waist, bringing their bodies together. Here they were, getting wet, clothes and hair glued to their bodies and heads but somehow it was perfect and it felt so right, he questioned how he was able to live without feeling so full of love like he was now.

He nudged his nose with his boyfriend's, making the other giggle.

"I wish we could spend like this forever."

He chuckled at how adorable the man in his arms was.

"Why only wish? What's stopping us?"  
"Mhmm, let's see. Our responsibilities maybe?"  
"Who needs them? I only need you."

His boyfriend laughed, his eyes pulling together to little crescents, his whole face brightening. It's like he fell in love all over again. He kissed him sweetly, smile never fading for a second.

"Why are you so mushy today?"  
"I have just realized yet again how lucky I am to have you. So lucky to be able to call you mine. Lucky knowing you also call me yours."

He softly pecked his boyfriend once, twice and many more times. He would never get enough of the other's lips on his own. So soft and delicate. Like they were always asking him to press their lips together. Like they were made for each other.

"Seems like you crave some extra love today."  
"Will you give it to me?"  
"For you? Always."

And again their lips sealed together. They were completely drenched from head to toe but in that moment both of them couldn't imagine any better time and place to be together with each other.

 


	2. One Fine Day (Angst-y)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I do."  
> "You may kiss the groom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This ain't as happy as it seems. The lack of Ongniel the last weeks left me in despair.  
> I hope you can still enjoy, though!

"Yes, I do."  
"You may kiss the groom."

He was the first one to stand up and cheer for the newlyweds. Clapped, laughed and hooted. The picture in front of him was perfect. The handsome blond groom whose sleek black suit fit him so well, the other good-looking groom who fit just perfectly in the other's arms. Made to fit together, made to be together.  
He was also the last to stop clapping.

With the brightest smile he probably had ever shown, he moved to his friends.

"Congratulations, guys! Wow, you finally did it! Finally tied the knot after all those years. I still can't believe it."

The now married pair thanked him with even brighter smiles. They moved to the garden where everyone greeted and congratulated the pair.

It was a good day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping a soft melody, the flowers showed their most vibrant colours. Everyone was smiling and laughing. It was a happy day.

At dinner, when the beautiful pair would sit next to each other, looking at each other like they were so madly in love, he would rise to make a toast to his lovely friends.

"I have known them nearly all my life and I can't remember a day when we were actually really apart. Maybe by distance but never in mind. It's amazing how we became so close and still stayed best friends after years. We went to primary school, middle school, high school and even college together. And now look at them! Wow. Married. I remember when you were both hiding your feelings for each other, always tiptoing around the other till one day I exploded and forced you to sit down and talk. For your guests' information, it ended with me finding them kissing!"  
He couldn't help laughing when they both groaned in fake annoyance. "Who would have guessed you would end up exchanging wedding vows and rings on this fine day? Not me. But I'm so happy for you. So unbelievably happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world and more. You deserve each other. And I'm glad to know you still like me enough to let me keep talking although I'm kind of rambling," he chuckled along to the other guests,"but I want to say thank you. You have been the most important people in my life. Still are. I can't imagine a life without you guys.  
I'm delighted to be here today, to celebrate one of the most beautiful days in your lives with all your friends and family. I wish both of you the best of luck. But don't forget me now that you are married, okay?" he laughed when the grooms shouted back a loud " _Never!_ ".  
"I don't think any more unneccessary words are needed. They are already perfect enough. So, here I am as their best friend and ask all of you to toast with me. To the beautiful newlyweds."

If the reception was beautiful, the evening was dazzling. He met a lot of new people, he danced, he laughed, he sang with all of them. Everyone had their fun.  
When the cake was cut and the grooms smeared cake at each other, he was the loudest with his suggestive jokes.

  
So when some guest sometimes saw him looking distressed, they only assumed he was stressed as the best man. No one guessed he secretely felt empty inside.  
When they saw him looking longingly at the pair, they assumed he was amazed by his friends finally marrying, maybe even wishing to find such pretty love as well. No one knew he was only looking at the blond groom.  
And when the wedding ended and he cried the hardest, he would tell them with a smile that he drank a bit too much and was very sentimental his best friends got married. And no one questioned him. Because he played his role so well.

Because no one knew that when night fell, and everyone went home, Ong Seongwoo would stand in front of the wedding banner that so proudly announced the wedding of _Kim Jaehwan and Kang Daniel_ , hating himself so much for having hoped for years and still wishing that he could've taken Jaehwan's place instead.


	3. Sweet Bliss (Fluff, established relationship, mpreg [preg!Daniel])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our christmas cards will make everyone go ' _awww what an adorable baby_ ~'."  
> "He has our genes, they will go like ' _awww_ ', anyway!"  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised fluff for you!  
> Because I haven't seen mpreg for Ongniel before and have never tried it before, I thought eh why not give it a shot?  
> Also, if you support Trump, please don't feel offended.  
> Update: Actually, do feel offended.

Daniel slowly moved down on the cushions, trying his best not to sit down too abrupt but he was pretty much limited with his big stomach that carried an eight month old baby that could pop out any second.

When he finally managed to sit down comfortably, he turned on the tv to watch his favourite drama. He tried reaching his ice cream on the table but barely moved a centimeter. He whined at the lack of ice cream in his hands but eventually managed to snatch the tub with the spoon in it.

He could now enjoy his drama happily and rubbed his stomach with a content sigh.

"Ah, Woojin-ah. Nam Joohyuk is really good-looking," he said and kept rubbing his stomach in a soothing manner,"but he isn't as handsome as your daddy."

Daniel giggled to himself and ate a big spoonful of the sinful brownie fudge chocolate ice cream. Calories be damned.  
Suddenly, he felt how his son started kicking a lot.

"What's up, son? Ow, go easy on your papa. I already feel like exploding. Ah, what are you doing in there? Did you inherit your daddy's popping skills? You can show them later when you are actually able to walk."  
"Honey, I'm home!"

Before Daniel was pregnant, he would usually run to the door and engage his boyfriend in a tight hug. But now he couldn't even move to the toilet without whining about immobility and swollen feet, so he only shouted back a short hello. Seongwoo quickly got rid of his shoes and went to the living room, already knowing Daniel's habits.

"Hey," Seongwoo said and pecked his boyfriend's lips before moving down and kissing his stomach. "Hello, Woojin."  
Seongwoo laid a hand on Daniel's stomach and softly rubbed in circles. Daniel laid his hand on top of his boyfriend's and closed his eyes to enjoy that intimate moment between him and his family.

When he opened his eyes again, those expressive dark obs of the other were already looking at him. He couldn't help smiling. This is all he wished for and he was so lucky to have his wish granted.

"How was your day at work?"  
"Stressful as always. But it seems like I forget all the hardships when I come home to my beautiful little family."

Daniel shook his head at Seongwoo's cheesiness but still kissed him with a bright smile.

"How was shopping with Jisung earlier?"  
"I was able to walk around a full half an hour before sitting down! And I found this super cute thing for Woojinnie. I would show you but I can't stand up."

Seongwoo knew exactly what he had to do when Daniel said that and gave him that kind of hopeful look. He chuckled and got the shopping that Daniel pointed at.

The younger's eyes shined brightly when he got his hands on the bag.

"Close your eyes!"

Seongwoo obeyed and waited for the surprise to come. He expected something like a cute toy, a teddy bear maybe? Or maybe a baby blanket but what he didn't expect was what he saw when Daniel told him to open his eyes.

"You brought a cat onesie for our son?" he laughed unbelievingly.  
He knew about Daniel's obsessions with cats but he didn't expect him to make their child a human cat. On another note, if Seongwoo actually really thought about it, it did seem like something Daniel would want to do.

"Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly,"Isn't it adorable? He will look so cute in it, I swear. Our christmas cards will make everyone go ' _awww what an adorable baby_ ~'."  
"He has our genes, they will go like ' _awww_ ', anyway!"  
"I hope he doesn't inherit your overconfidence," Daniel laughed.  
"What overconfidence? It's just the truth. You and me can only make perfect children. It's true. Even Trump would agree."  
"Bringing in Trump is a certified mood killer."

Seongwoo only laughed and snatched the other's ice cream. When the younger started whining, he also fed him, loving the way how Daniel seemed like a little child receiving sweets.  
He loved coming home after a strenuous day at work. He worked especially hard and longer than usual, so he could take off a few more weeks for when Woojin would finally be born.  
They both couldn't wait for their little boy to finally be a real part of their family. In the meantime, they would simply watch one of Daniel's dramas with some sweets and ice cream.

"Is that Nam Joohyuk?"  
"Yep."  
"He's handsome but-"  
"Nowhere near as handsome as you are."

Seongwoo chuckled and pressed a kiss on Daniel's temple.

"I knew I could always count on you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any requests? I cannot promise that I can actually fulfill them, though ^^'
> 
> Update: Super short nonsense sequel ft. 2hyun yo! [x](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn/status/891782623802142720)


	4. One More Night ([M], a tiny bit of smut, angst [but its not Ong suffering for once])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. Just one more night," he thought and ignored his nagging mind which reminded him that he had said that the last times as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit of sexy times in it, please don't read if you are 12. Barbie Life in a dream house is a funny alternative.

The sweet sounding groans of the man underneath him fueled him to push harder and faster, chasing after the explosive release.

Not too long after, he felt the other shuddering and clenching around his dick before releasing all over their stomachs. The contraction on his own dick only strengthening the warm feeling in his lower region until he found himself cuming into the older man underneath him.

He pulled out and threw himself next to the other in exhaustion.

"Mhm, that was so good, Daniel," the other purred and laid a hand on his chest.

Daniel silently turned to him and looked at the man who looked absolutely satisfied. He was so undeniably stunning this way, with those twinkling eyes, that messy hair, that undoubtedly made their previous actions obvious, and a thin layer of sweat on his chest.

He felt a familiar pain shooting up in his heart.  
In Daniel's eyes, Ong Seongwoo was the most gorgeous person in the universe. Knowing that he was the reason why Seongwoo looked so happy right now made him feel proud in some way.

Yet, he stayed quiet at Seongwoo's praise.

He didn't know why it happened again and again. He did not understand how an innocent meeting between friends would always lead to him whispering sweet nothings into the older's ear while he fucked him into whatever surface they decided to have sex on.

It first started with them meeting through friends. Their eyes barely left each other the whole evening. The mutual attraction was painfully obvious, even to their friends. They only exchanged numbers that evening.    
  
Everything was fine, they became friends easily with their mutual interests and it nearly seemed like they would only remain platonic until they had a bit too much wine one day. Seongwoo pushed him on his couch and straddled him before putting their lips together to a passionate kiss.

One thing lead to the other and soon it was like he had become Seongwoo's personal slave. He would - could - never say no to him.  
And for a while, it worked perfectly fine between them.  
When Seongwoo was frustrated from his work, Daniel would wait for him in his bed, ready to fuck out any tension out of his body.  
Whenever Daniel was stressed and started to self-doubt his own abilities, Seongwoo would be assuring him that he was good enough and kissed all the negative thoughts away.

It's not like there was anything wrong with it. Two healthy, young men could have fun together without commitment.  
  
Until Daniel, _stupid and foolish Daniel_ , fell in love with the man whose moles formed a constellation on his cheek.  
He couldn't help himself, one minute he was laughing with him while watching some cheesy movie the older chose and the next one he suddenly wondered what it would be like to be the pair in the movie. To go on dates with him, to wake up in the morning to see his beautiful face smiling down at him and think how lucky he is. To call Seongwoo his boyfriend. _His._

However, Seongwoo did not think the same. He loved his freedom, the independence and the adventure. He had stated multiple times - even only jokingly - not to fall in love with him. Back then, Daniel laughed it off and commented on his overconfidence but now he felt like a fool. He thought he would never fall in love, he was stupid. He knew Seongwoo wasn't interested in a relationship, the older told him himself multiple times. He was glad they only had a somewhat friends with benefits relationship. Easy, uncomplicated but still satisfying. But that's not what Daniel wanted. Not anymore.  
So, he made the decision to end this - whatever they had. He would talk to Seongwoo, tell him he couldn't sleep with him anymore and then he would be able to move on and forget his feelings for the other. Maybe they could become normal friends again when his feelings would subside - _if_ they would ever disappear at all _._

But whenever Daniel looked at Seongwoo, he forgot what his initial plan was.  
When Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck and brought his head down for a long and heated kiss that stole away his breath, how could he remember that he actually wanted to end this?  
When he whispered dirty words into his ear how could he resist the beauty that was Ong Seongwoo?

He simply couldn't.

Why should he end all of it if he could roam his hands down that perfect body?

Afterwards, he would always curse at himself for being weak, telling himself that he would do it next time.

Nonetheless, they always ended up in bed the next time. And if it wasn't the bed, it was the couch, a wall, the kitchen unit, his working table or the washing machine. He couldn't take a look anywhere in his flat without remembering how he was burried deep into the older.

The younger wasn't able to stop his hands from wandering the familiar body that he never got tired of. His lips always seeked out for the other's skin or his cherry red lips, never satisfied if he hasn't worshipped everything Seongwoo had to offer. All sanity and rationality gone.

Daniel sighed and decided he had to end this in that moment. Now.

He faced the older, ready to spit out some excuse as to why they had to stop their game but when he saw the other's bright smile he hesitated yet again.

"Lately, you have been more passionate," he said and rubbed the younger's arm in a soothing manner, "It's like you can't get enough of me."

Seongwoo took Daniel's chin in his hand and kissed him softly.

Daniel's body took over before his mind registered what was happening. He kissed back and put a hand on the other's waist.

He was right, Daniel could never stop wanting for _more and more and more_. He always had to come back to him. He knew he had to stop for his own good but not now, not today.

"Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. Just one more night," he thought and ignored his nagging mind which reminded him that he had said that the last times as well.

However, when he had his hands on the other's body, the little whine escaping his thin lips in arousement, he ignored everything his mind told him and let his body - _his heart_ \- take over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happy was requested but I post angst, smh at myself I'm sorry OTL  
> I actually did write a little sequel to #3 but it was like literally 5 lines long I don't think I can post that  
> I suddenly flopped into a writer's block out of nowhere and wasn't able to write any happy and cute Ongniel, I only recently got out of it after writing my smutty Ongniel oneshot. I try to come up with something more happy next time, though!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> I also got a twitter recently [x](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn), I could post the sequel to #3 there maybe, let's see.


	5. Mornings After (Fluff, established relationship, newlyweds!Ongniel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's when the sunlight passes through the window on them that Seongwoo remembers how lucky he is to call Daniel his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died like five times while writing this because MARRIED ONGNIEL HOLY SH-  
> Also, minimal, tiny little bit of none-children-friendly actions between them. Really, it's barely there (but it's hinted).
> 
> BTW, I uploaded a pic of my super short sequel for drabble #3 the mpreg one ft. 2hyun [x](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn/status/891782623802142720)
> 
> Enjoy!

Seongwoo crunched up his face when he felt the rays of sunshine falling on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with his fiance-No, his husband. His heart skipped a beat and he had to remind himself yet again that the rings on their fingers were symbolizing their devotion, loyalty and love to each other. It has been only a few days, it still feels surreal to him to know that this perfect man in front of him is officially his now, as much as he is his husband's. He lightly graced the ring on the other man's hand. The simple picture of that hand which he had held countless of times, so perfect in his own, with that meaningful golden band around his fourth finger made him smile brightly.  
He softly trailed his fingers up to his naked trained arms, over to his shoulder and then diligently laying a hand on his husband's soft cheek.  
The other only snuggled into his hand, the action making him giggle in delight. Daniel was simply too adorable.  
He could stay like this forever. Sunlight shining through the window on them, comfortably lying in each other arms, watching the love of his life looking as peaceful as he could ever be. He would never get tired of watching him sleep.

"Are you watching me sleep again, mhm?" his husband suddenly said and cracked a smile without opening his eyes. He rubbed his cheek even more against his hand and Seongwoo gently stroked his cheek bone with his thumb. He closed the minimal distance they already had between their faces to be even closer.

"As if you never do that," he teased back, his hand still caressing the other's cheek.  
"I can't help it," he justified himself in his deep and raspy voice that made Seongwoo shudder. Daniel finally opened his eyes and looked at him with unconditional love, "You are too beautiful to look away."

Seongwoo felt his heart beating faster at the younger's words. Seven years of friendship, four years of being boyfriends and they even exchanged vows a few days ago but here he was, still struck by the other's sweet words.

"Kang Daniel, what do I do with you?"

Daniel only wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and rolled them over, so he hovered over the older. He leaned down and tenderly kissed his neck where he left a bite mark yesterday.

"I can imagine a few things we could do. Just think of all the possibilities with you and me. Together in a bed. No unnecessary and bothersome clothes," his hand traced Seongwoo's collarbones before moving down to the lean and hard stomach. He slowly moved his hand to Seongwoo's naked waist and continued his way down his equally naked ass, "Just us. What do you say, my dear husband?"  
He took the older's hand in his and kissed the ring on his finger while smirking at him. Without waiting for the other's answer, he moved downwards to nibble on the older's stomach and left little bites on the red skin, knowing full well that Seongwoo was still senstive there from the hickies he had left a few hours prior.

"And I thought you already had enough after last night," Seongwoo said and sighed contently while running his fingers through his husband's soft hair.  
"Of you? Never. You drive me insane, Ong Seongwoo."

Daniel kissed his way from his stomach up to his chin and finally to his awaiting lips, locking them with his in a loving kiss that soon turned fervent. He soon moved his lips down his neck again, over his adam's apple lower to his chest, hands following his path. While he continued going down, his fingers brushed over Seongwoo's nipples, making him moan at the contact.

"If you could only take a look at yourself. You are absolutely breathtaking," Daniel moaned at the arousing sight of his husband, spread out on the bed, messy hair and hickies all over his body. The way Seongwoo looked up to him with his heaving chest and half-lidded eyes that told him to come and take him made Daniel so weak.

Seongwoo wrapped his hands around his nape and crashed their lips together. He licked and sucked on the younger's lower lip until he gasped. Using the opportunity, the older slipped his tongue into his mouth, battling against the other's for dominance.

"Continue like this and I can't promise to hold back," Daniel groaned, lips never really leaving the older's.  
"What are you waiting for then?" Seongwoo asked. His hands moved to the other's hips. He pushed them against his own and rubbed their crotches against each other, head tilting back as he moaned out loud.  
"Aren't-Aren't you sore from the four rounds yesterday?"

Suddenly, Seongwoo flipped them around and he was on top of Daniel now. He naturally slipped between the younger's legs. His hands grabbed his thighs and gave them a hard squeeze, making the other sigh in pleasure.

"Who said anything about you topping?"

A playful smirk appeared on the older's face.

"You were so good to me yesterday, let me make it up to you," he said and stroked Daniel's chest.

He leaned down to capture those familiar lips with his again before smirking at his smiling husband.

"Today, I'll do you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to include Daniel giving Seongwoo a blowjob as a "thank you" for the last night haha but then I thought enough with the smut write something completely fluffy and (umm more or less) pure for once  
> I love soft ongniel sobs  
> Also, they are switching because they would both make amazing tops and bottoms I definitely stan the right people 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	6. Too Big (Humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daniel, this doesn't work! Ah, you are just too big!" or alternatively: Jisung runs out of their shared room, scarred for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because that wanna go teaser killed us all
> 
> I know I am updating after only a day but come on _that opportunity, though._

Jisung held a finger to his lips to indicate to Sungwoon and Woojin to keep quiet as he tried to get into his room silently. Daniel and Seongwoo had a single camera towards their bed installed for the Wanna Go pairing game and he didn't feel like getting into trouble for making any noise on the audio. He usually wouldn't even have entered the room if it wasn't for his holy marshmellow of pillow. He was a very sensitive old person, he needed the right one to have a proper sleep if you could call the luxurious four hours of sleep they usually had proper.

He tiptoed to his bed, as far as possible with the red string attached to him and Woojin and reached out to the fluffy awesomeness when he heard Seongwoo groan.

"Why is Daniel so big?", sighing in pain.

Jisung's hand dropped on top of his pillow, mouth hanging wide.

_What?_

Daniel only giggled embarassed.

From where he stood, Jisung couldn't properly see what was going on. All the lights were out. His roomates haven't even noticed him entering, they were too busy with _whatever that was_.

"I'm sorry, Hyung. Wait, let me just-"

Jisung heard the blanket shifting and registered their bodies moving a bit in the dark. Was that Daniel hovering over Seongwoo?

He suddenly heard Seongwoo take a breath sharply before groaning in frustration.

"Daniel, this doesn't work! Ah, you are just too big!"

The oldest was barely able to hold back his gasp as he understood what it was about. He couldn't believe his ears and eyes, did they honestly dare to do _that_  while a camera was filming them? Oh god, were they maybe deliberately filming themselves while playing with each other?

"Ouch, move a bit carefully, would you? I'm already sore from all the activity earlier," Seongwoo whined.

Jisung shockingly grabbed his old heart. In his 27 years of his existence he had never heard anything more scandalous. Besides maybe SM not giving F(x) any comeback for years because that's absolute bullshit. He wondered how long they have been in this room to have had time to do some other acitivities before but he frowned in disgust. He didn't want to know. Daehwi's ' _oh, too much information_!' rang in his ears.

Woojin impatiently tugged at the red string from outside but Jisung could not awake from his stupor that his naugthy roomates created.

"Hyung, maybe you can go on top? It might be better for you."  
"Yeah, okay, let's try that. I can decide then how we are going to do this so it will fit best."

When he saw them shifting around yet again, he felt like he had enough and grabbed his soft cloud to throw it at Seongwoo's head indignantly.

"You!" He didn't care about the PD anymore, or actually he would tomorrow but right now he didn't. "How dare you do this while a camera is on you?"  
"What are you talking about?" Seongwoo asked irritated that he was hit in the face.  
"How can you - _frickle-frackle -_  while you are filming for our show? Is this even for the show or just your own sick entertainment?"  
"What is he on about?" Daniel quietly asked.  
"What would the staff say? Your parents? What would god and buddha say?! Don't you feel any shame? Talking about these kind of sizes on air?"

For a few seconds the two younger boys were confused about Jisung's anger. The older knew he could be a bit whiny but what was wrong about complaining about Daniel occupying all space with his big size- _Ah._

"Oh, my god. Jisung Hyung, did you think we were talking about Daniel's-"  
"Yes! And I'm scarred, okay!" he screeched, "Scarred for live! No thanks to you, argh!"

Jisung angrily left the room and pulled Woojin and Sungwoon with him. He didn't need the damn pillow he was sure he wouldn't get a wink of sleep, anyway. Not anymore.

Daniel and Seongwoo looked at each other in confusion.

"Did he really think I was talking about how your dick is too big?"

Both of them were silent for a second before breaking out into giggles.

Seongwoo leaned down to Daniel's ear, whispering so the camera couldn't catch what he would say.

"Don't worry," he said and laid a hand on Daniel's crotch which made him slightly gasp, barely audible on camera, "You are just the perfect size."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write it, then I gave it up and then I picked it up again. My mind really doesn't know what it wants (except for food because food is always wanted).
> 
> Hope it was somewhat funny ~


	7. Chocolate ice cream (Ongnieljin fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a daily reminder for Seongwoo that he was incredibly lucky to call Daniel and Woojin his little family (aka a slightly messy visit in the zoo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dinda who kept requesting an Ongnieljin family outing :'D

  
Daniel laughed at his son who kept patting his head and messing with his hair. He held onto the little man, so he wouldn't fall off his shoulders as they walked around in the zoo.

"Can we please go to seal compound?"  
"Ah-Ah, Woojin, please don't pull my hair. That hurts. And sure, just wait for your daddy to return."  
"Yey! And sorry, papa," he said and stroked his father's head in apology.  
"Apology accepted," Daniel smiled and slightly caressed the tiny legs.

He saw his husband returning to them with ice cream cones in his hands and Woojin clapped excitedly at the dessert and stretched out his hand.

"Wow, I wished I would always receive such a warm greeting whenever I come back," Seongwoo chuckled, "Let's get off papa, Woojin."

Daniel was about to lift their son over his head when he started whining and clinging to his father's head.

"Can't I eat my ice cream like this, daddy?"

He used his cutest pout and Seongwoo felt himself nearly giving in but shook his head.

"You will only get your papa's head dirty."  
"It's okay, love. Woojinie will be really careful, right?" he laughed and tried looking up to him as best as he could.  
"Yes! I promise!" he shouted and smiled at his other father cutely.

How was Seongwoo supposed to say no when the most important men in his life smiled and laughed at him like that?

"Okay, fine," he sighed but couldn't hold back a small smile as well as he handed one cone with chocolate ice cream to his son and another one to his husband.

Both smiled in delight and thanked him quickly before eagerly starting to lick the frozen sweetness.

Seongwoo just shook his head and smiled amusedly as he watched father and son equally eating messily.   
Just one look would confirm that they were indeed related to each other.  
And that they both had chocolate ice cream.

The small family slowly moved towards the seal compound and Woojin was jumping on Daniel's shoulders.

"Daddy, daddy! Look, that seal reminds me of you!" Woojin shouted and pointed at the animal that was swimming slowly in the water.

The young boy flailed his arms around and dropped his cone - right on top of his father's head.

"Oh-oh."  
"Woojin, why do I suddenly feel something cold and heavy on my head?"

Seongwoo had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh and a " _told you so_ " from slipping out. He crossed his arms and looked at Daniel with raised eyebrows, barely able to suppress his lips from twitching upwards. Daniel only sighed in return.

"Please don't say anything," he said.

The older couldn't hold back a smile anymore and moved towards his husband to take off the cone of his head.

"Didn't plan to," he replied cheekily.  
"Sorry, papa," Woojin mumbled and spread the remaining ice cream on Daniel's hair, making him wince, "No one can see it now! Good that your hair is also brown."

Daniel felt the coldness spreading on his head and he could imagine thousand more pleasant things than ice cream massaged into his hair but when he moved his son from his shoulders to the ground and crouched down in front of him as Woojin pouted at him with big apologetic eyes, he could not bring himself to even consider being mad.

"It's okay," he assured him with a smile. He affectionately poked his nose and Woojin screwed up his face before giggling along to Daniel's chuckle. "But please don't do it again next time, okay?"

The little boy nodded obediently and Daniel pointed at his own cheek.

"I want a kiss as an apology."

Woojin smiled, touched his father's cheeks with his small hands and moved towards the cheek before deciding to peck him on his lips instead.

Seongwoo smiled at his husband's short moment of surprise which turned into a full-blown laugh as Daniel picked up their son to swing him around, declaring how happy he felt getting such a precious kiss from his even more precious little Woojin.

He didn't want to interrupt their little moment, so he kept silent as he watched father and son dancing around, realizing yet again how lucky he was to be able to call himself a part of this beautiful little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it has been so long since the last drabble but it will also be the last one for quite some time ~
> 
> Thanks for your time as always :D


	8. For Him (Established Relationship; Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would quietly endure the pain and his doubts if it meant Seongwoo's hard work would pay off. He could do it. For Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly 5 months wow :o  
> for those who follow me on twitter, they know i have been uploading some drabbles on there so this drabble collection isn't THAT much of a use anymore but it's just perfect for too long drabbles like this one!
> 
> Per request by the cc anon, something based on Baby Soul & Yoo Jia's 'She's a flirt'.  
> I tried to follow the mv a bit but idknfnjwf I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!

Daniel looked up from his homework the moment he heard the front door opening.  
  
He had nearly sprinted to the door, excitement getting the better out of him.  
  
Seongwoo had barely been able to drop his bag before Daniel threw himself into his arms with a small scream.  
The older laughed and stumbled back a bit but happy nonetheless to be able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend as well.  
  
“You are finally back!” Daniel mumbled against his neck and Seongwoo pecked his temple gently while rubbing his back. An amused chuckle left his lips as they kept on hugging in the hall way of their apartment.  
 

“I'm glad to finally be back to you.”  
  
Daniel's smile was radiant, warm and bright, it made Seongwoo feel at home immediately.  
  
The younger grabbed his hand and led them to their bedroom, sitting down on the bed with Seongwoo following. He didn't let go of his hand, squeezed it even tighter.  
  
“Tell me about your trip to Seoul. You went back with the whole filming crew, right? Was it okay?”  
  
Daniel's thumb was gently brushing over his hand while his eyes were conveying excitement over having Seongwoo with him again.  
  
“It was alright, except...”  
“Except?” he asked and frowned at the actor's words.  
  
Seongwoo only pulled Daniel closer to him and threw them on the familiar soft bed.  
  
“Except I couldn't wait to get back to my cute boyfriend and everyone teased me for being so impatient the last few hours after a whole month.”  
  
The older buried his face into Daniel's neck who laughed at the ticklish feeling and they rolled on the bed, simply laughing and enjoying being in each other's embrace after such a long time again.  


Seongwoo stopped after seeing the tears forming in Daniel's eyes from laughing, a smile blooming on his face as he looked at his lover with all the love and affection of the world.  
  
Daniel's hand had found its way on Seongwoo's cheek, loving the way the other was closing his eyes for a moment to quietly enjoy the small intimate moment between them. Being able to touch Seongwoo again made his heart race so unnaturally fast, how often had he missed seeing this handsome face in real life? Even with Seongwoo's busy schedule they barely had time to skype or even text, he didn't know how he had been able to survive a whole month without him and with next to no contact.  
  
But Daniel was proud of his boyfriend, proud of all the achievements and possibilities he had as a newly rising actor. Going abroad for weeks to film for a drama was surely not something every young actor could say and Daniel was happy for him but sometimes – sometimes, it was also hard.  


Besides the general inofficial rule of the entertainment world not to date to soon into the career, it was particularly hard for the both of them because Korea was after all still not as accepting of homosexuality as the western world.  
  
He knew an outing would destroy Seongwoo's whole career, all his hard work would have been useless, his dreams would be completely destroyed. They both had looked a bit too close on a date once and his agency deemed it as an appropriate PR stunt and also good way to cover up the whole mess by making a dating scandal between Seongwoo and one of his female co-workers, Yoon Sohee.

  
The media loved making money with selling the story and knetizens loved gossiping about it.  
After all, they were both young and beautiful, a match made in heaven. A perfect pair.  
  
Just thinking about it made Daniel feel so – so _wrong_ for Seongwoo.  


His heart suddenly felt so heavy. He knew his thoughts were stupid, Seongwoo and him had been dating for years now. They had gone through so much together, he couldn't imagine a life without Seongwoo by his side and he was sure it was the same for the other.  
  
But when he saw all those articles and reactions from other people to Seongwoo and this other actress, he couldn't help letting the doubt eat him alive.  


The actress was nothing short of gorgeous; cute and witty. They looked good together. She fit perfectly into his arms. Their chemistry in their drama had been amazing, Daniel had seen it with his own eyes. He had even met her. A lovely and charming young woman, no wonder she had managed to charm Korea so easily.  
  
That did, however, not change the fact that he wasn't really a fan of how close they actually were.  
  
Seongwoo's instagram was full of pictures with her. At first, Daniel told himself it was for PR, later he told himself they were simply spending a lot of time together. He was a fool for being uneasy about the whole situation. He himself had told Seongwoo not to upload too many pictures of them so no one would ever suspect them to date.  
They both looked like relationship goals, so stunning together. It was better if the older's instagram would be full of pictures of his alleged girlfriend.  
But sometimes, he just felt this overwhelming urge to drown out all the chats and gushes about Seongwoo and Sohee and just scream out to the world that it had always been Seongwoo and Daniel. He wanted to show the world that maybe the actor pair had selfies from 'dates' but Daniel actually had photos of them cuddling in bed or in other various positions that very obviously showed their relationship status.  


That's when he would remind himself to stop being selfish.

  
It was about Seongwoo's career, something he had to fight and work hard for for years.  
He couldn't just let his irrational mind take over and do something completely stupid.  
He would quietly endure the pain and his doubts if it meant Seongwoo's hard work paid off. He could do it. For Seongwoo.

  
Seongwoo had noticed the shift of mood, he looked at Daniel intensely, his eyes silently asking him what was wrong. Daniel only sighed and forced himself to look more relaxed as he stretched out his hand to gently lay a hand on the older's cheek. He simply shook his head, trying to reassure his boyfriend that everything was okay.  
  
His thumb stroked over the other's cheekbones, moving over the smooth skin and the three little moles before it touched his soft lips.  
  
Their eyes met for a moment and Daniel wanted to lean forward and capture those sweet sweet lips with his again after weeks but a sudden ringtone broke the intimate moment between them.  
  
Seongwoo looked at him apologetically before picking up his phone.  
  
“Ah, Sohee! How are you?”

 

Daniel sighed again, this time is heart felt even heavier, more burdened. He told himself to push back the ugly envy and the deafening doubts. Seongwoo had come home. To him. Not to her. He repeated the words in his head till the familiar feeling of uneasiness was left in him. He wondered when this feeling would finally leave him for good. Would it ever, though?  
  
“Daniel.”  
  
A hand on his shoulder pulled him out from his deep thoughts. He looked up to Seongwoo smiling down to him, and his heart felt lighter automatically. But his expression soon turned apologetic and something dropped in him again. Sometimes, he was scared of the effect Seongwoo had on him.  
  
“Sohee just asked for a big favor and I know I just came home but I promise you: After I get back I'm gonna be all yours, okay? But it's an emergency, I have to go to hers now.”

  
He gulped, he nodded, he tried to smile.

 

It had become such a familiar routine, he nearly felt like hitting himself for not being able to say no for once. To tell Seongwoo that he should stay with him instead, but how could he be so selfish? What if Sohee really had a big emergency and he would make Seongwoo have to choose? No, he could never ask him to stay and choose. What good boyfriend would do that?  
  
“You are the best,” Seongwoo said and smiled at him brightly, “But I can't go before I get a kiss!”

 

Seongwoo leaned down and captured his lips in swift movement. The way their lips moved against each other distracted him momentarily from his inner turmoil but the moment the older had parted from him, a coldness spread through him again.  
  
“I'll get going then. See you later!”  
  
He only nodded and waved.  
Daniel didn't know how long he had been sitting on this spot on their bed. He barely registered the warm sun on his back disappearing and the room getting darker and darker by every passing minute.

 

It was in the middle of summer but Daniel felt cold.  
A feeling of coldness he knew no blanket or warm sweater could fix.  
  
  
But he would endure.  
  
He could do it.  
  
For Seongwoo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes for Chapter 1:  
> I deliberately wrote that so cryptic so you can imagine who is who; try to guess who I imagined though :D
> 
> BTW, I constantly listened to Shannon's (ft. Amber) Love Don't Hurt, it really fit the mood and actually inspired this.
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)!


End file.
